


Curre Crustulum

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Bad End AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Request Meme, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: Drabbles revolving around Cookies that run.REQUESTS CLOSED: Last request Espressoleine
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie & Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run) & Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Rules and Requests

Please give this a read before requesting!  
  
  


RULES: 

| ✩ **PLEASE REQUEST ON THIS CHAPTER ONLY.** Comments on other chapters for requests will be ignored. 

| ✩ You're free to comment as many requests as you'd like but please don't overwhelm me with too many as my writing tends to fluctuate between I'll spitfire 20 ideas in a day to 1 idea in a month.

| ✩ **SMUT** may be implied but I'm not entirely open to writing them (I may write a few on a different thread if I feel like that in the future).

|✩ Every chapter will be written with ambiguous cookie/human status unless specifically stated to be a Human AU . Each chapter will have individual warnings for them as well if needed.

|✩ Please **DO NOT REQUEST:** Pedophilia (I'll list the cookies I consider Children below), Incest (Family relations/headcanons will be listed below), Suicide, Rape, Self Harm, EXTREME gore, lgbtq+ discourse, transphobia, etc.

| ✩ Character death is allowed, though may be pre-drabble, implied.

|✩ I also write 10 sentence challenges so if you'd like a short one like that please let me know.  
  
|✩ I accept headcanon prompts, plots, etc. as long as they are within the realms of my request (Ex: ___ character as trans!, au where __ is a mermaid/swapped with, etc.)

|✩ Child cookies may be aged up to 16 at the most for drabbles. They still will not be shipped with adults. 

|✩ For personal comfort will not write: **Adventurer/Blackberry, Wind Archer/Herb** **, Raspberry Mouse/Knight, Raspberry/White Choco.** If you have a specific prompt for them I feel I could write I may give them a shot but there are some.. strange reasons I can't seem to write these in particular. Also any relation found in the family section I will not write as romance. 

|✩ These rules are subject to change, be added upon.

|✩ If you have any questions, feel free to ask! 

CHILDREN CHARACTERS:   
  
Gingerbrave, Gingerbright, Skater Cookie, Strawberry Cookie, Angel Cookie, Devil Cookie, Soda Cookie, Gumball Cookie, Cherry Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie, Wizard Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie, Pancake Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, Moon Rabbit Cookie, Apple Cookie, Grapefruit Cookie, Squid Ink Cookie, Walnut Cookie, Firecracker Cookie, Chestnut Cookie, Pudding Cookie, Piñata Cookie, Chess Choco Cookie, Cookiemals, Poison Mushroom Cookie 

FAMILY RELATIONSHIPS:  
Angel/Devil- Twins  
Red Bean/Snow Sugar- Siblings  
Roll cake/Pancake- Brothers  
Princess/Tiger Lily- Sisters  
Cherry Blossom/Cherry- Sisters  
Red Pepper/Chili Pepper- Siblings   
Dark Enchantress/Matcha- Siblings  
Choco Cookies- Siblings  
Sparkling/Soda- Brothers  
Wizard/Cream Puff- Siblings  
Orange/Lemon- Siblings  
Lemon/Grapefruit- Siblings  
Sea Fairy/Fire Spirit- Siblings  
Pitaya/Fire Spirit- Father Son  
Pitaya/Ananas- Siblings  
Ananas/Fire Spirit- Uncle/Nephew  
Pitaya/Sea Fairy- Father Daughter  
Ananas/Sea Fairy- Uncle/Niece  
Millennial Tree/Wind Archer- Father Son  
Wind Archer/Fig/Whipped Cream- Brothers  
Earl Gray/Chess Choco - Ward  
Dark Enchantress/ Licorice- Mother Son  
Dark Enchantress/Chess Choco- Mother Children  
Licorice/Chess Choco- Siblings  
  


ADDED NOTES:

|✩Not every chapter will be a request! Some of these are just dumb little things I've thought of but have decided to open up to requests just to get some ideas flowing. 

|✩ If I can't write something you like because of my rules/headcanon children/family, I'm sorry! There are several other request threads here on this sight, and I hope you can get something you enjoy there! 

||✩ Thanks for reading! 


	2. FireWind- Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Sentence Challenge
> 
> Fire Spirit asks Wind Archer a question about their future.

❝If we could have any… do you think they'd be smart like you?❞

Fire Spirit was never one to avoid eye contact, no matter how hard Wind Archer tried himself. It's enough for a concern, the unexpected surprise causing the guardian to sit himself upwards and furrow his brow. 

❝Millennial Tree, he's always asking about grand kids and I know there's all of mine but what if, what if some crazy force of magic that always seems to follow us around we could have one, one that's **_really_ **ours? 

❝... Do you think they'd be as great as you, and not… a mess like I am?❞

❝Fire Spirit--❞

❝I know the kind of things that have been said about me, even if I'm trying to act like it doesn't matter. ❞

Another frown. Whatever it was that had been whispered about the other through the years, could all of it really have been so bad to crack through his stubborn smile and leave him so distant it almost felt like Wind Archer could feel the walls closing in around the flame spirit? 

❝If we could have one, I know whatever they're like,all their very best will come from you.❞


	3. Fire Spirit & Sea Fairy- Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Sentence Challenge 
> 
> Their conversations always felt one sided.

❝You sure know how to make a palace at the edge of the sea, hospitable…❞ 

He's used to the silence from her, the way he only offers a glance in her direction before steeling it back out the open window to the endless churning of tides that send shivers down his spine. 

❝I could do with a little less frozen everything, but that's kind of always been your think right?❞

It would have been a laugh once, his response to her scowls of annoyance that he was slowly beginning to miss. How dare she make him miss it. 

❝Come on Sea Fairy, knock it off it's not funny anymore.❞ Desperation is seeping into his voice now, a frustrated tone before he's all but pushed off the window's edge and skidded into a desperate halt to grab at her face. ❝I mean it god dammit wake up, I'm right here so please wake up!!❞ 

There's no stopping the sob choking out from his throat, the shaking of his legs giving out on him as his hands only slide down the smooth ice that had become the sister he so dearly cherished. 

❝P-please, come back….❞


	4. Lemon Cookie & Wind Archer- Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Sentence Drabble
> 
> Lemon wonders if the Guardian has any attachment to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably going to find a lot of these here but uhhh  
> Bad End AU where Lemon has joined Dark Enchantress and Pomegranate's cause out of the own darkness in his heart and not the Scarlet curse. 
> 
> Implied Death mention.

❝Do you miss anything from then?❞

Lemon knows better than to expect an answer, but still his eyes flicker towards the fallen guardian, a burning curiosity lingering behind the yellow irises as he's leans himself against the door frame. 

Silence, as expected, is all that greets his question, not even a change in stance from the other. The scarlet poison did its number on anyone who came in contact with it, and still it surprised the blonde just how much it had done to Wind Archer, how much it had liberated him. 

❝Nothing, no one?❞ he clarifies, raising a brow as arms cross his chest and his own posture straightens. She'd call for him soon, it would be the only chance Lemon would ever get to ask this question. 

❝Night Raven, your master calls to you, come heed her word.❞

There's a small sigh from Lemon, the rubbing of his hand through hair as all he can do is watch Night Raven finally give a response, quick and perfect to answer the call of their leader. 

❝ It's probably better you don't…❞ he sighs, at last digging into the pocket of his jacket, twirling the cracked and dimming orb of fire between his fingers. ❝ **_He_** won't be around much longer to remember him anyway.❞


	5. Lemon and Princess- Hear Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was good in her people. Wasn't there? 
> 
> Bad End Lemon AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I absolutely recommend listening to this song it may or may not have been what inspired me to make Bad End Lemon in the first place.
> 
> You'll find some lyrics within the chapter... 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-PYYaoq0fY

❝ Believe me, I know…’ ‘ It almost sounded regretful, the drop of his tone. As if some small part of him was fighting still against all of this. ❝I've sunk pretty low.❞ 

His distraction only seems to be a moment, the smallest grunt from the shackled princess enough to snap his train of thought. She's persistent, fearless in her struggles. A quality she must have picked up from her knight. 

Pathetic. 

❝Still. Everything I'm doing, you deserve.❞

❝Lemon--❞ 

**_❝Quiet. ❞_ **

He was so different. So far gone from the quiet boy who held himself back at the parties within the kingdoms. As if she hadn't seen him there. The concerts, the gatherings. Never quite there, but enough to be noticed.

❝So now I'm the bad guy. That's fine.. It's no fault of mine. This is justice.❞

❝Please, _listen._ This isn't like you.❞ Her words are cut off again, another grunt mixed with the rattling of chains, a frustrated hiss at the digging of metal into flesh. ❝They're using you! Just like they used Fire Spirit, like they're using Wind Archer!❞ 

❝That's what you all would think.❞ Something seems buried there, lost in yellow irises as he almost see a confused by her words. ❝No one could do this, not on their own. ❞

Something is buried there. _A clarity. A truth to his words._

❝...You're not corrupted.❞ 

Silence. The kind that threats madness within its deathness, all consuming between them as eyes widen in shock, staring into a set that seems unnaturally calm. 

It couldn't have been. There was good in her people. **_Her people_**. It was why the Scarlet poison was such a blight, a curse to be defeated. It was the only think that could do **_this_** to someone so… 

❝My father will come for me!❞ The fight is back, the rattling of chains only growing as the pink haired royal pulls. Who cared about the digging rings in her wrists, the clamps that all but prevented her from moving. ❝Daddy will stop you! My Knight will save me!❞ 

It's cruel. Cruel, cold, heartless. A laughter too unsuited for the boy it comes from, destroying such a calm demeanor that twists into something that startles her once more. This couldn't have been Lemon. The boy who trailed after DJ, a talent for his own music ready to take him to places new.

❝Oh Princess…❞ Two fingers run across the curves of his eyes, meeting to pinch the bridge of his nose before dropping off his face, taking with it the erratic smile and replacing it with nothing more than a tightened jaw. ❝You think I don't know they're coming to rescue you? It **_exactly._ ** What. I. Wanted.❞

There isn't much room to their current location, enough that Lemon seems to cross the room in fewer than five steps and easily find himself kneeling in front of the bound Royal. That bored look never seemed to leave, a gloved finger tip ghosting the bottom of Princess’s chin. There's only enough pressure to tilt upward, a forced staring contest before he's rolling the finger to turn her face side to side. 

❝Who else, would your dear daddy dearest send to save you but the very best,❞ he taunted. ❝And where would that leave your **_precious_ ** _kingdom?_

 _❝Weak._ **_VULNERABLE._ ** And open to _HER_ power.❞ 

It turns her stomach. Fear growing into terror as he only speaks the truth here. They're his words. Not a poison filled speech pre-scripted for him. 

❝You think I took you because you're important? ❞ 

It can't be him. This couldn't have been they boy from her kingdom. He was gone. That boy was dead, consumed by the vile being before her now, filing her with a hate she couldn't believe existed. She hated him. She hated him and his touch and his words. The shine of excitement in his wholehearted enthusiasm. 

❝ You're nothing more than a worm on a hook...❞ 


	6. Fire Spirit and Knight- Icewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did it all fall apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit's dialogue written in [brackets] is an indication of Dragonspeak, he taught Knight how to speak it when they were younger.

It's the kind of crack he knows sounds worse than it probably is, one that makes him think of a far off memory he tries to bury, a distress he refused to think about again and how his heart had been ripped out that day.

Though it isn't exactly one he'll dwell on long enough, instead cut off by a strangled cry from him as he tries and fails to quickly remove his hand from the armor, a throbbing that seems to pulse through every part of him as flesh darkens and brittles. If ever a clear sign of his slip into ash. It cools him off too quickly, threatens to bring him to his knees as his vision almost bursts into various colors and he seems to stagger backwards, an amazing feat considering he had been floating just a few moments ago. 

❝ Where. Did you get  _ icewind _ ? ❞ 

It's a ragged question, one filled with too many breaths as he tries to cradle his hand against his armor, the flare of emotions pulsing the warmth of his elements everywhere, trying to regain some sense of stability in an attempt to not go out. All from one touch, just the brush of fingertips against the plate. 

Knight refuses to look at him, thinking better than to extend his hand out to try and help. Another touch would only make things worse. He was walking death now, in a land of immortality. Dragon flames that never went out, beating hearts that refused to die down. Only  _ this _ , could have done something to hurt them. 

And he was draped in it. 

❝  **_WHERE_ ** _? ❞ _

A pointless question maybe. Fire Spirit knows a determined look when he sees one, even if eyes prefer to look everywhere but at him. This was a joke, right? A bad dream he had to have been having. Just like so much of their relationship had been, a bad dream that he thought he was finally waking up from. 

Didn't he  _ care _ ? Promise to find some sort of answer with him to why everything was, promised to make sure his wards would make it out then reassure nothing would happen because they'd figure it out together? 

His vision is still swirling, though he can't entirely tell if it's the pain in his hand or the rising heat within him, boiling over like the volcano he and Pitaya has called home for centuries. 

The grip on the staff is adjusted, just so to swing the object at the other with a distorted yell. Perhaps the armor would have been enough to stop it but Knight's reflexes are the same, a quick step back to avoid the blow, an attempt to block it with the blade made of the same damming material. 

But that doesn't stop Fire Spirit, just delay him for a second before he's bringing the staff back, another swing and a miss, a mismatched dance of attacking and dodging as Knight seems to beg him to stop, just listen for one moment. 

❝ You  _ LIAR! ❞  _ He's not sure the last time he remembers his voice so raw, scratched up and torn apart as he tries again. Anything just to get him away from this place. ❝You lied to me! You [ _ LIAR  _ ].❞ 

The deep growl escapes him at the same moment his staff seems to channel everything, a quiet spark that spreads wide and breaks the unstable ground between them into yet another chasm. Some sort of invisible line between now firmly drawn as his chest heaves, the flare of magic glowing brighter than before, threatening to spill into pure flames that only ever burned Fire Spirit, Something he had barely learned to control. 

❝They're my [ _ KIN  _ ]! My family! And you're here to destroy them!❞ He knows he's an emotional being, Something so tied to his creation, the very element he was born in so linked to them. Was it a joke, just like the rest of him? 

❝What did we do?! We've been in the valley for years! We're just trying to survive! You  _ know _ that!❞

If Knight had an excuse it was lost to him, falling on death ears as Fire Spirit tries to pull himself together. Wasn't it finally working again? Weren't they going somewhere now with all their mistakes, promises finally getting fulfilled once all this mess with his home done?

❝Get out of here…❞ How funny it seemed, such a mirror of **_that_** day. But Fire Spirit wouldn't be the one chased away this time. He wasn't the villain this time. If he had to protect his home this time, he'd at Least do it being right. ❝Get out!! Don't you ever lay a step in this valley again! I won't-- I won't hesitate to kill you if you ever come back here!❞ He won't stop the cracks in his voice now, the cool rush of liquid down his face from his eyes, everything that shows how much this pains him. 

How it hurts, dealing with this frozen element. A second time for his heart to be destroyed, for him to lose someone he loved so much to ice. It only ever left him alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who requested chapters before this.   
> I promise they're being written. 
> 
> Life was not kind these past few months.


End file.
